komixxopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Afro Krzychu
Informacje Ten użytkownik założył konto w 2017 roku. Jest znany z serii "Dead Zed" i'' beznadziejnej ortografii'','' ''oraz założonej przez niego gazety. Poza tym stworzył kilka pojedynczych komixxów, a także prowadzi(ł) kilka innych serii - "Goldie Awards", w której trzyosobowe drużyny userów robią krótkie serie, "Master of the Masters", w której pokazuje serię pojedynków pomiędzy użytkownikami (Tą właśnie serię wygrał Pikaczuss po walce w finale z Kamien2496), oraz "Kapela to nie Wszystko", w której byli muzykanci (np. gitarzysta (PixelTheHero)), ale potem niestety Taki Polaczek się włamał na jego konto i jego komixxy pousuwał. Fakty # Ma 14 lat # Ma stworzony Avatar przez PixelTheHero # Ma stworzoną Wizytówkę przez Phob # Najbardziej lubi Spaghetti i Tosty Francuskie # 2017-08-07 - Jego konto na na steamie zostało zhakowane, ale udało mu się go odzyskać # 2017-08-07 - Jego konto na komixxy.pl zostało również zhakowane, z czego dostał bana, tego samego dnia jego konto na Ask.fm zostało RÓWNIEŻ zhakowane # Założył własną stronę: http://afrokrzych.simplesite.com/ Serie Krzychu stworzył wiele serii, oto ich lista : * Dead Zed (Ukończona) * M.O.T.M s1 (Ukończona) * Czy tak trudno zostać burmistrzem? (Oddana, mimo tego niezaczęta) * Wyspa Totalnych Komixxowiczów (Ukończona) * Kapela To Nie Wszystko(Anulowana przez Takiego Polaczka) * Scavenger (W Trakcie) Historia Przed założeniem konta gdzie robił komiksy, miał on inne konto o nazwie KomentatorKrzysztof gdzie głównie zajmował się hejtowaniem komisów, kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie że jest Gimbusem, postanowił się zmienić, i zacząć robić komiksy - tak powstał Afro_Krzychu. Stworzył także chat na Discordzie, który został zniszczony przez 0011, później stworzył on jeszcze jeden chat, który później zamknął. Posiadane odznaki # Pierwszy komentarz # Pierwszy wpis na ścianie # 50 komentarzy # 10 wpisów na ścianie # 100 komentarzy # Komixx od 18+ # Banan Włam 2017-08-07 - Włam na Steam i Pocztę 2017-08-08 - Włam na Komixxy.pl i Ask.fm Afro_Krzychu miał już dużo włamów. Za włamaniem na pocztę i Steam jest odpowiedzialny użytkownik pod pseudonimem "D4xter" zmienił on hasło i email Steama, wyczyścił on pocztę oraz zostawił taką wiadomość : "I'm a Bot! Congratulations! While you're reading this message, we're taking over your steam profile and all the things you had on it! Could we borrow a moment of your time to fill out our customers service question here, would you say that we've been... A. Very helpful B. Extremly helpful C. F**king helpful D. Give me my account back! Thank you for your cooperation and we also thank you for the data we have received. If you want your Steam account back, please contact us back at DaxinKerman@seznam.cz Faithfully - Hack3rD4x - In Coorperation with Hack3rT0m" Jednak udało się odzyskać konto steam mimo zmenionego emailu. A za włam na Komixxy.pl i Ask.fm może stać : TheMaking, 0011 Lub Taki Polaczek. Po Banie Po długim czasie Krzychu dostał unbana, z czego jest już dalej aktywny - stworzył on nową serię i już codziennie odwiedza Komixxy i Aska.Kategoria:Derpotwórca Kategoria:Hejtowany Kategoria:Twórca Serii Kategoria:Nie miał bana Kategoria:Brąz Kategoria:Komixxowicz Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Komentator Kategoria:Ma konto na tej Wiki Kategoria:Sławny Kategoria:Srebro Kategoria:Konta założone w 2017 roku Kategoria:W Archiwum Kategoria:Ma konto Steam Kategoria:Prowadzi serię Kategoria:Prowadzi serię z użytkownikami Kategoria:Nie jest na głównej Kategoria:Komentatorzy Kategoria:Zhakowany Kategoria:Ma 2 komixxy na głównej Kategoria:Ma konto na Komixxy.pl